


Jesse's Girl

by eratothemuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, NSFW, Smut, cheating on SAM with DEAN sorry not sorry, not safe for work, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: There was one thing you both wanted right now, and that was each other, consequences be damned. ((Set in S4))





	Jesse's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Dean smut in my life. First time writing lengthy smut for Dean, so I hope it’s good! Italics are from the past, but I think it’s pretty self-explanatory. It’s probably really shitty because I’m a shitty person and actually thought that writing a fic where the reader is dating Sam and cheats on him with Dean was a good idea leave me in the trash where I belong.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

It was pouring down rain, and you were alone, looking out that window for any sign of the impala heading back to find you. You didn’t know where Sam was. He had stormed out after the fight that had been in the works for the last couple of days came to a head in that motel room, practically shaking the walls with your raised voices.

_“Ruby is bad news, Sam!”_   _Dean had shouted. “She’s got you doped up on her blood. Who knows what you’d do for it?”_

_Sam looks to you for support, but instead finds you to be right beside Dean on the issue, “Sam, we’re worried about you. Dean’s right.”_

_“Well, it looks like Ruby is just about the only one on my side right now,” Sam bites, grabbing his jacket and storming out into the rain.  
_

_You’d called after him, held back by Dean’s hand on your wrist, “Sam, wait!”  
_

_“I’ll go get him.”  
_

Sam wasn’t listening to reason right now, and you couldn’t get the way he’d been distancing himself from you and Dean to stop nagging at you. Finally, you see those familiar headlights bump over the entrance to the motel, before inevitably parking in the empty space in front of your room.

Letting the drapes fall from your hand to cover window, you quickly move to open the door, calling out into the rain, “Did you find him?”

Dean shields his head with his jacket as he rushes towards the balcony of the second floor that’s shielding you from the rain, “No, but I bet he’ll be back when he cools off.”

“We shouldn’t have pressed him,” you regret, teeth fussing with your bottom lip as you look out into the rain as if Sam would come back at any moment. You and Dean had been spending a lot of time together like this recently, the more that Sam seemed to be going off on his own to undoubtedly see Ruby. “Shit, Dean, he must feel like his own brother and girlfriend are pushing him away.”

Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to catch the rain that had managed to dampen it, “Yeah, well, the feeling’s been mutual the last couple weeks.” Shaking his head, he pushes past you and into the motel room, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” When he realizes you’re not directly behind him, he glances back at you, a frown coming to his face as his brows push together. You feel his hand on your shoulder, finally getting you to look away from the rain, “You coming back inside, (Y/N)?”

With a last glance out the door, you nod, knowing Sam would come back when he was good and ready, and no time sooner, “Yeah, it isn’t any use staying out here.” As you walk back into the room, you watch as Dean sits on one of the two beds, a defeated look on his face that you hadn’t noticed before. He sheds his jacket as you shut the door behind him, “Dean, what happened?”

He looks at you in a form of mild shock, as if surprised you’d caught his mood, “What?”

“I can tell from your face,” you move closer, standing directly in front of him, now, “Something else is bothering you.”

He opens his mouth, as if to assure you it was nothing. Instead, nothing comes. At least, not until he breaks eye-contact with you.

“I did catch up to Sam, and we argued,” Dean began, making your brows furrow in confusion.

“About Ruby?” you prompt, crossing your arms over your chest as you back into the dresser behind you. You lean on it.

“At first, but that wasn’t the thick of it,” Dean shakes his head, the rain sounding like thunder outside as he pauses, before taking a breath and looking back up at you, “We were arguing about you.”

_Dean rounded the corner after Sam, finding that the door to the motel slammed shut behind him, “Sam!” Sam ignores the call of his name as he takes long strides along the pathway straight beside the motel rooms, a few yards ahead of Dean. Heading after his little brother, Dean picks up his pace with long strides of his own._

_Before he can fully catch up to Sam at the end of the motel room’s stretch, Sam turns around upon reaching the corner, “Go back to the room, Dean, I need some time to myself.”_

_“To what? Find Ruby and shoot up on her blood again?” Dean accuses, watching Sam’s jaw clench in anger as he takes a step towards him.  
_

_“I’d think you’d be jumping to get back to comfort (Y/N) right now,” Sam growls, taking Dean back with the accusation it’s laced with, “After all, the two of you have been joined at the hip in your crusade to fix me.”  
_

_“Just what the hell are you trying to say?”  
_

_Sam shakes his head in annoyance and hurt, “I think you know what I’m saying, Dean.”_

“But that’s not true,” you break Dean off, hands falling to your side as you find your face heating up the longer Dean stares at you. The longer that you can read the truth of it in his eyes.

When had the two of you crossed the line and gotten too close? When had the feelings you were just realizing you had for him crossed over from a friendship to something more?

Still, as you feel your throat tightening with the weight of your feelings, you deny, “Sam’s misunderstanding us.”

“Sam understands just fine,” Dean barks, a guilty anger coating his words. “The truth is, he thinks we’ve already been together, and honestly, we may as well have because I’ve been more jealous of him these past few weeks than I care to fucking admit. Seeing the two of you together has been eating me alive, because all I can ever think of when he touches you is how it would feel if it were me instead.”

“Dean, don’t—” you begin, only to be silenced as he leaves his seat on the bed to advance on you. Dean stands in front of you, and you find your eyes drawn to his lips as he moves closer, “We can’t start something like this.”

Dean looks down at you with an almost pained expression, reading the look in your eyes for what it was— want, “We already have.”

You don’t remember if it was him or you that closed the gap, but you suppose it didn’t really matter. Either way, you wound up kissing Dean. You wound up gripping onto his flannel-covered shoulders and pulling him hotly into you tighter, and he wound up gripping your thighs as he hoisted you onto the dresser you were sandwiched between.

What you do remember is how  _right_  it had felt, even though you knew in the back of your mind how absolutely wrong it was. His lips pressed against your own, and you pressed him back just as fiercely, teeth and tongue coming into play much sooner than instantly as the product of weeks of repressed emotion came to a head.

You were supposed to be Sam’s girl. Sam was the one that you were supposed to feel this way for, but instead you found yourself wanting nothing more than to be Dean’s girl, if only for right now. If only for this moment, you wanted to be held in a way that Sam hadn’t done for weeks. You wanted to feel like everything was safe in a world that was always going to hell and back.

And right now, Dean was making you feel that way, just like he had ever since Ruby had become a prominent part of the picture you’d once had with Sam.

Dean bites at your lip when you tug at the short hairs of his head, finding that his own hand had begun to push up your shirt as breathless pants mingled with the wet press of your lips against each other. Suddenly, the motel room that had been a steady 68℉ throughout your stay felt so much hotter with the brush of his fingers against your bare flesh, and the scratch of his chin against your own.

You urge him on with a moan, and your calves wrapping around the back of his legs to get your body to press further against his in just the right way. Dean lets out a huff of air through his nose as your groin brushes his, his hands flying to your ass to keep you there.

It’s then that you finally break the kiss, only for his lips to trail down your neck, “Dean, ahh…” Your hands smooth around his shoulders to find the collar of his buttoned shirt, before reaching to undo the top buttons, “Are you sure you wanna’ do this?”

“I’ve wanted this for too long to stop now,” he growls, hand at your back causing you to arch in a way that gets you to press your chest against his, your hands going flat near his buttons as he looks into your eyes. “Please tell me you don’t want me to stop.”

It’s an intense moment that you see the worry flash through his eyes, before you fall further down the rabbit hole with a single breath, “I don’t want you to stop.”

And with that, Dean hoists you from the dresser to quickly deposit you onto the bed behind him. The one bed you’d never before been in—  _his_  bed.

“Take off your clothes,” Dean breathes, quickly finishing off the remaining buttons of his parted shirt before stripping it off his shoulders and flinging it off the bed as you kick off your shoes. They clatter down onto the carpeted floor, and you hear his own thud beside where he stands before he crawls onto the bed towards you, reaching for your knees to pull you down towards him with a single tug.

“Dean,” you begin, looking into his eyes, as he pulls at your shorts until they’re around your ankles, “I don’t want to feel sorry for this tomorrow, so I need to tell you how I feel today.”

“It’ll complicate things,” Dean swallows, making you roll your eyes as you knee him in the side gently.

“And what we’re already doing doesn’t?”

Dean frowns, “I just don’t want you to feel obligated to stick to something you said to me now when Sam comes back.”

Your own frown comes to your face as you reach for him, finding your grip at his arm as you shift to lean up on your elbow, “That’s just it, Dean. I’m not doing this as some five-minute fling that I’m going to forget as soon as Sam comes back from wherever the hell he went to be with Ruby. I’m doing this because as soon as Sam comes back, I’m going to break up with him. I can’t pretend I don’t love you anymore.”

The rain outside sounds louder than ever as Dean’s hands rest at your hips, still situated between your legs as what you say sinks in. His lips are slightly parted in surprise as he studies your face for what seems like an eternity, but could only be a few seconds in reality.

The two of you are snapped out of it by a clash of lightning that’s quickly followed by thunder, a smirk coming to Dean’s lips as he replies, “Five-minutes? That’s all you think I’ve got in me?” With a squeeze at your hips, Dean’s hand smooth over your skin to grip at the straps of your panties, “If Sam wasn’t bound to come back before the night’s over, I’d gladly keep you up all night, baby.”

You let out a chuckle before leaning towards him as he makes to remove your underwear, lifting your hips just so he can complete the endeavor, before your lips aim for the skin exposed just above his collarbone, “Maybe next time.”

Dean’s hands smooth down your thighs along with the fabric of your underwear as you kiss him, guiding the garment to your knees where you quickly assist them the rest of the way off. His hand covers his belt, undoing it quickly with a grunt as you bite gently just below his neck, before circling the irritated skin with your tongue.

Your hands brush against his as they follow the trail of hair down his abdomen, meeting the top of his jeans only to undo the button as he unzips. He leans back, and you let him escape your kisses just long enough for his thumbs to hook in either side of his jeans before he strips them off, taking his own underwear with them to the ground. You do the same with your shirt, stripping it over your head nearly as quickly, but before it’s completely off, you feel his hands at your front, undoing the clasp there.

“These bras are so convenient,” Dean comments as he flashes you a mischievous smirk before completely removing your bra, but not before he takes a good look at your chest. As the bra falls, his eyes trail lower, along with his hands as you move in sync with him to straddle his lap. His eyes snap back up to yours, lidded with lust as he wets his lips with his tongue, “Do you know how fucking sexy you are, (Y/N)?”

“I’m sure you can show me,” you smirk before crashing your lips onto his, causing a gasp to come from him as you take his length below you into your hands. You’d taken quite the look at it as he’d removed your bra, noting that it was a satisfying size, but honestly the way it felt in your hand was what you had wanted since seeing it, just because you knew it would get such a reaction from him.

Dean grips at you, one arm wrapping around your waist to pull you against him as the other slips beneath your thigh, long fingers pressing against your core to give you the same treatment you were beginning to give him. You moan against his lips as he rubs at your clit in time with your strokes of his cock.

You angle your hips as he slides a finger between your folds, the tip pushing inside of you before being accompanied by the full digit, “Ah—! Dean, fuck—!”

He gives a breathless chuckle as your curse breaks the kiss, and you grind against his hand as he enters a second finger, “Do you like that?”

You give him your own targeted pump, thumb coming to smooth over his head as you feel him shudder against you, “Yes, please, don’t stop touching me, Dean!” He’s fully hard by now as his lips trail down your chest, licking and sucking at the skin in the valley of your breasts before he focuses on one, moving to encompass a nipple with his mouth as you jolt in his hands when he circles your clit with his thumb, letting you ride his fingers. “Please, Dean!” you find yourself begging, needing to call out for him as he picks up the tempo on your clit. Your legs shudder as you feel yourself being brought closer to the edge of release, his name on your tongue as you gasp, “Dean—!”

Evilly, he slows his thumb, before removing his slick fingers from you to reach for his cock, which you realize you had released as you neared the orgasm he hadn’t let you reach. Before you can whine about it, Dean releases your nipple with a kiss, and looks up at you with a hunger you’d only ever dreamed of.

“Ride me,” Dean growls, hand slicking his length with the wetness you’d left on his fingers as his eyes flick down to your core before back to your face. Your name comes from him in a plea, “(Y/N). Ride me.”

The sound sends a shiver straight down your spine, and leaves heat pooling between your legs. You give a weak nod, drunk off the lust that laces the air around the two of you as you adjust your position in his lap. His head nudges against your clit as he drags it to situate at your entrance, before your arm drapes over his shoulder as you lower yourself onto him.

Your head falls back as you gasp out in pleasure, feeling him filling you until your sitting against his lap. Dean grips at your hip, his own moan being breathed into your neck as he takes your hair into his hand. You relish the sound, especially when it hitches as you begin to move against him, circling your hips against his before rising up only to lower yourself onto him again.

“Fuck,” Dean curses through grit teeth as he holds you to him while you get started, but as you pick up the pace your hands come to his chest, pushing him away from you and onto the mattress of his bed. You watch his Adam’s apple bob as he chokes out your name, “(Y/N)! Goddamn it!”

Planting your hands onto his chest, you use him as foundation to lean against while you ride him roughly, a steady smack joining the pounding of the rain that roared outside the motel room. Your own voice hitches as he bends his knees and pushes the heels of his feet into the mattress, all so that he can thrust up into you at the same time you lower onto him during your next bounce.

“Dean!” he rips the shout from you as he hits you just right, his hands gripping at your wrists as his thrusts up against you bounce you on his lap.

“Come on, beautiful, don’t hold back,” Dean urges, brow furrowed in concentration as his head leans back into the pillows, making his jaw look particularly enticing to kiss, but you can’t bring yourself to move from the position that was allowing him to fuck you so nicely. “I-I’m close, too.”

You nod, biting at your lip to keep yourself from screaming too loud upon your next moan, but one of his hands release your wrist with the purpose of finding your clit again, and all is lost. Your hips snap against his, and you release your lip as you intake air in the shock of your orgasm. The breath comes out in the form of several shuddering moans as you feel yourself clamp around his length, riding him to the end of your pleasure and taking him with you over the edge somewhere in between.

Your ears are ringing by the time you come down enough to register his moaning beneath you, or the way his own eyes have clamped shut in his ecstasy, “Dean, God, that was good.” Finally, you lean down to nip at that jaw like you’d been wanting to, drawing another shuddering breath from his chest.

He gives a few more weak rocks into you before pulling out, wrapping his arms around your waist as he holds you to his chest, your own thundering heart beating against his, “I love you, too.”


End file.
